Quack Quack
Quack Quack the duck (known as Coin-Coin in the French dub) is one of the main characters of the show. History When Quack Quack was still in an egg, his parents were killed by a hunter. A group of scientists picked him up and made several experiments on him. As a result, he is indestructible, incredibly intelligent (at least when it comes to academic subjects like math and science) and addicted to yogurt. Shortly afterwards, while still in his egg, Quack Quack managed to escape the laboratory. He and his siblings came to Smileyland. The others hatched before him and left him alone, but left a postcard on his egg for him. Kaeloo found Quack Quack's egg, decided to name him Quack Quack, and unofficially "adopted" him. Personality Quack Quack is very forgiving, as he seems to forgive Mr. Cat for his constant abuse of him (although in episodes such as "Let's Play Ki Cé Ka Raison" and "Let's Play Figurines" he does get revenge on him), and he forgives Olaf in "Let’s Play Frosted Christmas – Part 2" even though Olaf kidnapped him and his friends. However, in "Let's Play I Like You", he agreed with Mr. Cat's plan to kill Pretty with a chainsaw because she humiliated them on Fakebook, and later joined a mass effort to ruin her reputation. He is also willing to take any amount of abuse for his friends' sake. In "Let's Play the Very Special Episode", it is shown that even Quack Quack may not be perfect. For example, a flashback in the episode shows Quack Quack tricking Kaeloo and eating yogurt when he was supposed to be sleeping. He is afraid of only three things: doctors (thanks to the scientists who experimented on him), never finding his creator, and expired yogurt. Abilities He is one of the show's smartest characters. He is extremely lucky and can win at almost any game. He is also physically very strong. Due to having numerous science experiments performed on him, he cannot be destroyed. He also has robot-like functions, for example, he can shoot both laser beams and light beams out of his eyes, give out soda cans like a vending machine, and operate as a fan or propeler by rapidly spinning his arms. He is addicted to yogurt. The episode "Let's Play Trap-Trap" showed that if he goes for even one hour without yogurt, he experiences withdrawal-like symptoms, behaves like a zombie and hallucinates. Quack Quack doesn't speak, and instead only says "Quack". This seems to be some kind of duck language, as suggested in "Let's Play Hallo, Hello, Hola!". Kaeloo and Eugly can understand him perfectly. Mr Cat can understand him most of the time, but there are times when he needs Kaeloo to translate for him. Stumpy can only sometimes understand him, and Pretty usually cannot. Appearance Quack Quack is a yellow duck with a pink belly. His beak and legs are orange. He has blue eyes with purple eyelids. His body is covered in stitches, since he has to be stitched up after being cut up or blown to pieces. He typically wears a pair of blue underwear. Absences Season 3 *"Let's Play at Being Fans" Season 4 *"Let's Play Voice Academy 2" Animalistic Behaviors * He usually speaks in quacks. Role in the show Quack Quack is frequently tortured by Mr. Cat, which is the usual reason for Kaeloo's transformations. He is very smart when it comes to science, math and the like (but not very much when it comes to common sense), and he uses his intelligence, robotic abilities and indestructibility powers to help the others when necessary. He is also the boyfriend of Eugly. Relationships * Kaeloo and Quack Quack's Relationship * Stumpy and Quack Quack's Relationship * Mr. Cat and Quack Quack's Relationship * Quack Quack and Pretty's Relationship * Quack Quack and Eugly's Relationship * Quack Quack and Olaf's Relationship Names in Other Languages Trivia * Quack Quack is hinted to be the youngest character on the show. * Quack Quack is the only bird in the main four. * The expository comics revealed that he lives in a bathtub house, but it has never been seen on the actual show. * In "Let's Play Simon Says", it was revealed that he wears a diaper under his underpants. * When deprived of yogurt, Quack Quack undergoes withdrawal-like symptoms turns into a "zombie" of sorts, as seen in "Let's Play Trap-Trap". * Quack Quack does not have teeth (as noted in "Let's Play Doctors and Nurses"), but whenever he is turned into a zombie (or deprived of yogurt) he suddenly has teeth. * He is the only one of the main four to wear any clothes (not counting gloves and shoes). * He is the only character to have blue eyes (Pretty's are green, Eugly's are hidden from view by her hair, and the others have red eyes). Official Video Gallery Quack Quack's gallery can be viewed here. Languages: [https://kaeloo.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Coin-Coin Français] Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Birds Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Quack Quack XP Characters Category:Ducks Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters